1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a television cathode ray tube.
2. Background Information
In simple terms, a cathode ray tube is lined with a phosphorous material that glows when it is struck by a stream of electrons. This material is arranged into an array of millions of tiny cells, usually called dots. At the back of the cathode ray tube is a set of electron guns, which produce a controlled stream of electrons, much as the name implies. To produce a picture on the screen, these guns start at the top of the screen and scan very rapidly from left to right. Then, they return to the leftmost position one line down and scan again, and repeat this to cover the entire screen. In performing this scanning or sweeping type motion, the electron guns are controlled by the data stream coming into the cathode ray tube, which varies the intensity of the electron beam at each position on the screen. This control of the intensity of the electron beam at each dot is what controls the color and brightness of each pixel on the screen. This all happens extremely quickly, and in fact the entire screen is drawn in a small fraction of a second.
There are three electron guns that control the display of red, green and blue light respectively. The surface of the cathode ray tube is arranged to have these dots placed adjacently in a specific pattern. In a monitor, there are separate video streams for each color coming from the video card, which allows the different colors to have different intensities at each point on the screen. By varying the intensity of the red, green and blue streams, the full rainbow of colors is made possible.
The surface of the cathode ray tube only glows for a small fraction of a second before beginning to fade. This means that the cathode ray tube must redraw the picture many times per second to avoid having the screen flicker as it begins to fade and then is renewed. This rapid redrawing is called xe2x80x9crefreshingxe2x80x9d the screen.
Thus, a cathode ray tube is a special-purpose electron tube in which electrons are accelerated by high-voltage anodes, formed into a beam by focusing electrodes, and projected toward a phosphorescent screen that forms one face of the tube. The beam of electrons leaves a bright spot wherever it strikes the phosphor screen. To form a display, or image, on the screen, the electron beam is deflected in the vertical and horizontal directions either by the electrostatic effect of electrodes within the tube or by magnetic fields produced by coils located around the neck of the tube. Some cathode-ray tubes can produce multiple beams of electrons and have phosphor screens that are capable of displaying more than one color.
Thus, television cathode ray tubes consist of a television glass funnel which, together with the screen or television screen, forms the evacuated space of the cathode ray tube.
In other words, a matching faceplate is secured at the forward portion of the glass funnel. The faceplate may be dimensioned to comprise or accommodate, for example, a 16:9 screen aspect ratio, that is, the ratio of the screen width to screen height, or width:height. Still in other words, the ratio of width to height is often quoted when dealing with different methods of movie presentation. A standard TV screen has a ratio of 4:3, i.e., for every 4 units wide it is 3 units high. This ratio is sometimes quoted as 1.33:1 which is exactly the same as 4:3. Widescreen TVs are obviously wider and their screens have a ratio of 16:9, i.e., for every 16 units wide they are 9 units high. This ratio is the same as 1.78:1.
The television glass funnel itself is divided into three regions: the funnel throat, which contains the electron beam gun and is oriented cylindrically, or is essentially cylindrical, the parabolic area, around which the deflection coil to guide the electron beam is located and which generally has a round surface with a widening cross section; and the funnel body, the cross section surface of which increases steadily and generally makes a transition from a round or oval shape into a rectangular shape, until the cross section surface of the screen is reached. The television glass funnel and screen are connected to each other by means of contact surfaces, which are designated solder edges below.
In other words, the television glass funnel as such is divided into three regions or portions: the funnel throat portion, which contains the electron beam gun and is configured to be a hollow cylinder; the hollow transition portion, around which the deflection coil or like yoke arrangement to magnetically guide the electron beams is located and which transition portion generally has a cylindrically configured, round surface with a widening cross section; and the funnel body, the cross section surface or area of which increases steadily and, generally, makes a transition from a round shape, or oval shape, into a rectangular shape, until the cross section surface or area matches that of the of the screen or faceplate. The television glass funnel and the glass screen or faceplate are connected to one another by way of matching contact surfaces, or contact portions, which are referred to as solder edges, or solder edge portions, below.
The term xe2x80x9crectangularxe2x80x9d as used here and below is understood as a surface that essentially describes a rectangular shape, and the corners of which can be rounded. Corresponding to the rectangular shape of the screen, the surface of the area that is painted by the electron beam is also rectangular.
In other words, the term xe2x80x9crectangularxe2x80x9d as used herein is to be understood to refer to a surface or configuration that essentially describes a rectangular shape or configuration and the corners of which can be rounded, for example. Corresponding to the rectangular shape or configuration of the screen or faceplate, the surface or area thereof onto which the electron gun beam is directed, is also of rectangular configuration.
The object of one embodiment of the invention is to find a cathode ray tube which has a shape that is shorter than the prior art devices, i.e. one that has a smaller depth or height upon installation.
The object of at least one embodiment is to configure a cathode ray tube with a weight as low as possible.
The object of at least one embodiment is to configure a cathode ray tube to be implosion-proof.
The object of one embodiment of the invention is to find a television glass funnel for a television cathode ray tube which has a shape that is shorter than the funnel that is used in similar devices of the prior art, i.e. one that has a smaller depth. The weight of the funnel must also be as low as possible, and it must also be implosion-proof.
The invention, in at least one embodiment, teaches a wide-angle, shallow-depth, implosion-resistant television cathode ray tube, comprising: a glass faceplate; the faceplate comprising a substantially flat faceplate with a first surface which becomes an outer surface and substantially the viewing area of the television tube upon installation in a television set, and with a second surface opposite the first surface; the faceplate being configured and dimensioned for a display width of sixteen units and for a display height of nine units; a phosphor screen disposed adjacent to the second surface, being configured to be responsive to electron beams incident thereon, and being configured to emit visible light on the first surface of the faceplate when excited by electron beams; a shadow mask disposed adjacent to the phosphor screen and being configured with apertures configured to permit passage of electron beams therethrough; an electron gun means disposed at a distance away from the shadow mask and being configured to emit electron beams through the apertures of the shadow mask; a glass funnel; the glass funnel comprising (a.), (b.), (c.), (d.), and (e.), where (a.), (b.), (c.), (d.), and (e.) are: (a.) a solder edge portion; the solder edge portion being soldered to the faceplate; the solder edge portion comprising a substantially rectangular solder edge portion and being dimensioned for a display width of sixteen units and a display height of nine units; (b.) a cylindrical funnel throat portion configured to mount the electron gun means therein; (c.) a funnel body portion comprising a truncated substantially pyramidal funnel body portion; (d.) a parabolic transition portion being disposed between the cylindrical funnel throat portion and the pyramidal funnel body portion and forming a funnel throat transition portion; and (e.) a curved transition portion being disposed between the pyramidal funnel body portion and the solder edge portion and forming a solder edge transition portion; the solder edge portion having a pair of substantially parallel, vertical, solder edges which respectively become a right vertical solder edge and a left vertical solder edge upon installation of the glass funnel in a television set, and the solder edge portion having a pair of substantially parallel, horizontal, solder edges which respectively become an upper solder edge and a lower solder edge upon installation of the glass funnel in a television set; the upper solder edge being connected with the vertical solder edges to form an upper, right, solder edge corner and an upper, left, solder edge corner upon installation of the glass funnel in a television set; the lower solder edge being connected with the vertical solder edges to form a lower, right, solder edge corner and a lower, left, solder edge corner; the upper, right, solder edge corner and the lower, left, solder edge corner defining a first diagonal plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the faceplate and being disposed between the upper, right, solder edge corner and the lower, left, solder edge corner; the upper, left, solder edge corner and the lower, right, solder edge corner defining a second diagonal plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the faceplate and being disposed between the upper, left, solder edge corner and the lower, right, solder edge corner; the pair of vertical solder edges comprising respective midpoints, the midpoints being disposed substantially equidistant from the pair of horizontal solder edges, and the midpoints defining a horizontal plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the faceplate; the pair of horizontal solder edges comprising respective midpoints, the midpoints being disposed substantially equidistant from the pair of vertical solder edges, and the midpoints defining a vertical plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the faceplate; an intersection between the horizontal plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a right horizontal straight linear portion on the right surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and a left horizontal straight linear portion on the left surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; an intersection between the vertical plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining an upper, vertical, straight linear portion on the upper surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and defining a lower, vertical, straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; an intersection between the first diagonal plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a diagonal, right, upper straight linear portion on the upper surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and defining a diagonal, left, lower straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; an intersection between the second diagonal plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a diagonal, left, upper straight linear portion on the upper surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and defining a diagonal, right, lower straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; all of the straight linear portions extending from the funnel throat transition portion to the solder edge transition portion; an intersection between the horizontal plane and the solder edge transition portion defining a first, horizontal, height from the solder edge portion to a portion of each corresponding horizontal straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; an intersection between the vertical plane and the solder edge transition portion defining a second, vertical, height, from the solder edge portion to a portion of each corresponding vertical straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; an intersection between each the diagonal plane and its corresponding solder edge transition portion defining a third, diagonal, height, from the solder edge portion to a portion of each corresponding diagonal straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; the first, horizontal, height being greater than either the second, vertical, height or the third, diagonal, height; the horizontal straight linear portion on the right surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and the horizontal straight linear portion on the left surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion each having a first, horizontal, slope; the upper straight linear portion on the upper surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, and the lower straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion each having a second, vertical, slope; the diagonal, right, upper straight linear portion on the upper surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, the diagonal, left, lower straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion, the diagonal, left, upper straight linear portion on the upper surface the pyramidal funnel body portion, and the diagonal, right, lower straight linear portion on the lower surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion all having a third, diagonal, slope; the steepness of the horizontal slope being shallower than either the steepness of the vertical slope or the steepness of the diagonal slope; the steepness of the diagonal slope being shallower than the steepness of the vertical slope; the first, horizontal, height from the solder edge portion to the portion of each corresponding horizontal straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion, being sufficiently great to dispose and configure each of the horizontal straight linear portions to have the shallowest slope of all of the straight linear portions; the television cathode ray tube further comprising: a deflection coil arrangement disposed about the parabolic transition portion and configured to deflect electron beams in a timed manner across the faceplate; an internal coating on the pyramidal funnel body portion, the coating comprising a conductive coating; and an arrangement configured and disposed to a supply a high voltage electron accelerating potential from a power supply to the internal coating; the glass funnel thus being configured to minimize the height of the pyramidal funnel body portion and thus to permit to position the deflection coil arrangement at a distance from the shadow mask to minimize errors of electron beams; minimize the weight of the glass funnel; and minimize risk of implosion; and to thus form a wide-angle, shallow-depth, implosion-resistant television cathode ray tube.
The invention teaches, at least in one embodiment, a wide-angle, shallow-depth cathode ray tube comprising: a glass faceplate; the faceplate comprising a substantially flat faceplate with a first surface which becomes an outer surface and substantially the viewing area of the cathode ray tube upon installation, and with a second surface opposite the first surface; a phosphor screen being disposed adjacent to the second surface, being configured to be responsive to electron beams incident thereon, and being configured to emit visible light on the first surface of the faceplate when excited by electron beams; an electron gun means being disposed at a distance away from the phosphor screen and being configured to emit electron beams; and a wide-angle, shallow-depth glass funnel; the glass funnel comprising (a.), (b.), (c.), (d.), and (e.), where (a.), (b.), (c.), (d.), and (e.) are: (a.) a solder edge portion; the solder edge portion being soldered to the faceplate, the solder edge portion comprising a substantially rectangular solder edge portion; (b.) a cylindrical funnel throat portion having the electron gun means mounted therein; (c.) a funnel body portion comprising a truncated substantially pyramidal funnel body portion, the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a central axis being disposed substantially perpendicular to the solder edge portion, and the pyramidal funnel body portion comprising an outer surface; (d.) a first transition portion being disposed between the cylindrical funnel throat portion and the pyramidal funnel body portion and forming a funnel throat transition portion; and (e.) a second transition portion being disposed between the pyramidal funnel body portion and the solder edge portion and forming a solder edge transition portion; the solder edge portion having a first solder edge and a second solder edge joined to the first solder edge; the first solder edge and the second solder edge being connected to one another at a corner; the first solder edge comprising a first length, the first length comprising a first midpoint, the first midpoint and the central axis defining a first plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the solder edge portion; the second solder edge comprising a second length comprising a second midpoint, the second midpoint and the central axis defining a second plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the solder edge portion; the corner and the central axis defining a third plane being disposed substantially perpendicular to the solder edge portion; the intersection between the first plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a first straight linear portion being disposed on the outer surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; the intersection between the second plane and the pyramidal funnel body defining a second straight linear portion on the outer surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; the intersection between the third plane and the pyramidal funnel body portion defining a third straight linear portion on the outer surface of the pyramidal funnel body portion; all of the straight linear portions extending from the funnel throat transition portion to the solder edge transition portion; the intersection of the first plane and the solder edge transition portion defining a first height from the solder edge portion to a portion of the first straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; the intersection of the second plane and the solder edge transition portion defining a second height from the solder edge portion to a portion of the second straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; the intersection of the third planes and the solder edge transition portion defining a third height from the solder edge portion to a portion of the third straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion; the first height, from the solder edge portion to the portion of the first straight linear portion being closest to the solder edge portion, being greater than either the second height or the third height and being sufficiently great to dispose and configure the first straight linear portion to have the shallowest slope of all of the three straight linear portions; the glass funnel thus being configured to minimize the height of the funnel body portion; and to thus configure a wide-angle, shallow-depth, cathode ray tube.
The invention further teaches, in at least one embodiment, a glass funnel for a cathode ray tube, the glass funnel comprising: (a.) a solder edge structure; the solder edge structure being configured to receive a faceplate for a cathode ray tube and the solder edge structure defining a solder edge plane thereat; (b.) a cylindrical funnel throat configured to mount therein electron gun means of a cathode ray tube; (c.) a funnel body; the funnel body having an outer surface and the funnel body defining a central axis being disposed substantially perpendicular to the solder edge plane; (d.) a first, funnel throat, transition portion disposed between the cylindrical funnel throat and the funnel body; and (e.) a second, solder edge, transition portion disposed between the funnel body and the solder edge structure; the solder edge structure having a first substantially linear solder edge and a second substantially linear solder edge joining the first substantially linear solder edge; the first substantially linear solder edge being disposed transverse to the second substantially linear solder edge; the first substantially linear solder edge and the second substantially linear solder edge being connected to one another at a corner; the first substantially linear solder edge comprising a first length comprising a first midpoint; a first region extending from the first midpoint towards the central axis across the solder edge transition portion and across the funnel body to the funnel throat transition portion; the first region comprising a first substantially straight linear portion being disposed on the outer surface of the funnel body; the second substantially linear solder edge comprising a second length comprising a second midpoint; a second region extending from the second midpoint towards the central axis across the solder edge transition portion and across the funnel body to the funnel throat transition portion; the second region comprising a second substantially straight linear portion being disposed on the outer surface of the funnel body; a third region extending from the corner towards the central axis across the solder edge transition portion and across the funnel body to the funnel throat transition portion; the third region comprising a third, diagonal, substantially straight linear portion being disposed on the outer surface of the funnel body; all of the substantially straight linear portions extending substantially from the funnel throat transition portion to substantially the solder edge transition portion.
The invention, in one embodiment, teaches that this object is achieved by a television glass funnel 10 for a television cathode ray tube with a solder edge 7, which on the front surface that faces the viewer is essentially rectangular, a funnel throat 1, a parabolic area 2, and a funnel body 8, characterized by the fact that the external contour between the solder edge 7 and the parabolic area 2 along a section Cxe2x80x94C which is defined by the direction of the diagonal 3.1 of the television glass funnel 10, is essentially a steeply descending straight line, along a section Axe2x80x94A, which is defined by the direction of the major axis 3.2 of the television glass funnel 10, is essentially a flat, or relatively flat, or more gently sloped, descending straight line, which descends sharply in a curve shape in the area of the solder edge 7, and along the section Bxe2x80x94B which is defined by the direction of the minor axis 3.3 of the television glass funnel 10, is essentially a steeply descending straight line.
Advantageous developments are disclosed in the dependent claims.
The above-discussed embodiments of the present invention will be described further hereinbelow. When the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d is used in this specification, the word xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9cinventionsxe2x80x9d, that is the plural of xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d. By stating xe2x80x9cinventionxe2x80x9d, the Applicants do not in any way admit that the present application does not include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention, and maintains that this application may include more than one patentably and non-obviously distinct invention. The Applicants hereby assert that the disclosure of this application may include more than one invention, and, in the event that there is more than one invention, that these inventions may be patentable and non-obvious one with respect to the other.